Sand Kingdom
The Sand Kingdom is a desert-themed location in Super Mario Odyssey and the greater location of Tostarena . It's Regional Coins are purple shaped pyramids based on the Inverted Pyramid. This was also the first kingdom shown in the Nintendo Switch trailer. Official Description :"Tostarena - Gateway to the stark beauty of the desert." ::-In-game brochure, Super Mario Odyssey Layout Power Moons Note: 16 Power Moons are needed to power up the Odyssey.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKWBv-djiKk *'Atop the Highest Tower': On top of the highest tower in the Tostarena Ruins. *'Moon Shards in the Sand': Collect all five Moon Shards in the Moe-Eye Habitat. *'Overlooking the Desert Town': On top of a building in the Tostarena Town. *'Alcove in the Ruins': Found in an alcove beneath the ruins platform with a Bill Blaster and three crates, just after the first 8-bit sequence. *'On the Leaning Pillar': Found atop a stone pillar in the Tostarena Ruins; accessible by capturing a Bullet Bill. *'Secret of the Inverted Mural': Found in a hidden area in the outside section of the Inverted Pyramid's 8-bit segment. *'On Top of the Stone Archway': Found atop the large archway at the Tostarena Ruins entrance. *'From a Crate in the Ruins': Found in a shiny crate in the Tostarena Ruins. *'On the Lone Pillar': Found on top of a pillar which can be reached capturing Glydon. *'On the Statue's Tail': Throw Cappy to a lion statue's tail. *'Hang Your Hat on the Fountain': Jump on the top layer of the fountain and spinning Cappy on the water and holding him there. *'Where the Birds Gather':https://youtu.be/mcEOSHzmjBY?t=2m55s *'Top of a Dune': Ground-pound the tallest sand dune to the left of the Tostarena Ruins entrance. *'Lost in the Luggage': Ground pound on a glowing spot close to a New Donker's car. *'Bullet Bill Breakthrough': *'Inside a Block Is a Hard Place': Found in a shiny stone block in the Tostarena Ruins by destroying the block with a Bullet Bill. *'Bird Traveling the Desert': Throw Cappy at a large bird flying around the Kingdom. *'Bird Traveling the Wastes': *'The Lurker Under the Stone': Throw Cappy to the moon itself which is trying to escape under the floor but can be seen as an outgrowth. *'The Treasure of Jaxi Ruins': Found in a treasure chest after traversing through the Ice Caves. *'Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 1': On top of the Bullet Bill maze building. *'Taking Notes: Jump on the Palm': Collect all the Rainbow Notes atop a palm tree in the Desert Oasis. *'Herding Sheep in the Dunes': Herd the three lost sheep. *'Wandering Cactus': Ground-pound a glowing section of sand underneath a cactus. *'Sand Quiz: Wonderful!': Correctly answer several questions asked by the Sphynx by repeatedly talking to it. *'Shopping in Tostarena': Can be purchased from the Crazy Cap shop for 100 yellow Coins. *'Employees Only': Behind the counter in the Crazy Cap shop. *'Sand Kingdom Slots': Line up three Power Moon symbols on the slot machines inside a building in Tostarena Town. *'Walking the Desert!': Complete a challenge by an unnamed Koopa Troopa. *'Ice Cave Treasure': On top of the last stone pillar in the Ice Cave; accessible via wall jumping up the stone pillars. *'Sphynx's Treasure Vault': Correctly answer the Sphynx's riddle. *'A Rumble from the Sandy Floor': Ground-pound a floor tile in a secret room accessed via a Warp Pipe near the "Overlooking the Desert Town" Power Moon. *'The Bullet Bill Maze: Break Through': Found at the end of the Bullet Bill maze. *'Jaxi Driver': Found at the end of the Jaxi-accessible secret area. *''Jaxi Stunt Driving': Collect all the Rainbow Notes in the Jaxi-accessible secret area. *'Strange Neighborhood': *'Secret Path to Tostarena!: *'''The Secret of the Mural: Found during the 8-bit section of the Highest Tower, right before getting the Power Moon at the top. *'Jammin' in the Sand Kingdom': Talk with a Toad who's listening to some music with headphones on a roof. *'Dancing with New Friends': Found inside a building only accessible with the Tostarena Mario outfit. *'Taking Notes: Running Down': Collect all Rainbow Notes in an area to the left of Tostarena Town. *'Hidden Room in the Flowing Sands': Found in a secret room hidden under the sand in the Tostarena Ruins. *'The Bullet Bill Maze: Side Path': Found in an alternate path of the Bullet Bill maze. *'Desert Gardening: Plaza Seed': Plant the seed in Tostarena Town and then wait for the seed to bloom. *'Desert Gardening: Ruins Seed': Make a second flower bloom in Tostarena Town. *'Desert Gardening: Seed on the Cliff': Make a third flower bloom in Tostarena Town. *'In the Skies Above the Canyon': Found airborne above the canyon and attainable by jumping from a moving stone floating platform. *'Island in the Poison Swamp': Found on an island inside the poison lake by capturing a Glydon. *'Peach in the Sand Kingdom': Talk with Princess Peach. *'On the North Pillar': Capture an electricity pylon and falling on the pillar at the right time. *'Sand Kingdom Regular Cup': Win a race against the Koopa quartet. *'Sand Kingdom Master Cup': Win a harder race against the Koopa quartet. *'Jump Onto the Transparent Lift': Capture a Moe-Eye and overcoming a challenging section in a secret area. *'Where the Transparent Platforms End': Found in the same secret area of Jump Onto The Transparent Lift moon, after overcoming other invisible platforms always capturing a Moe-Eye. **Create a Goomba Tower because of its height from the ground in the Deepest Underground. Multi Moons Showdown on the Inverted Pyramid: Obtained after defeating Hariet. The Hole in the Desert: Defeat Knucklotec in the deepest part of the Ice Caves. Enemies *Goombas *Micro Goombas *Bullet Bills *Moe-Eyes *Fishin' Lakitu *Chinchos *Knucklotec (boss) *Hariet (boss) Gallery Super Mario Odyssey - Sticker Artwork - Tostarena.png|Tostarena sticker. Super Mario Odyssey scrn (6).jpg Super Mario Odyssey - Photo artwork 01.jpg Super Mario Odyssey scrn (5).jpg Names in Other Languages Sand Kingdom Tostarena References Category:Mario locations Category:Super Mario Odyssey kingdoms Category:Location articles Category:Worlds